Torakak's Tale
by Marie Nomad
Summary: This is a rewritten version of my fic. This reveals the fate of the Namekian Dragon Balls post GT.


Okay, the disclaimer, all characters related to Dragonballs GT belong to Funmation and Akira Toiryama. I didn't make any money off of this.  
  
Torakak's Tale  
By Maria Cline  
  
The third sun rose in the sky as a Namek dressed in an orange vest and blue pants came out of a small hut at the edge of the green ocean. The small hut was located near the edge of the village with a huge cave close by. He passed through the village as usual bowing his head toward the village elder. "Greetings, Elder." Torakak said with a smile on his face.   
Elder Makigai nodded back toward him. "Torakak, the children are anxious to listen to another story of yours." "I was going out to train, but sure, I'd love to give them another story." Makigai gestured to a group of small children who were sitting at the table. Among them, was the youngest Namekian who was recently named, 'Douji.' Itoko, one of the older Namekians asked, "Torakak! Can you tell us a story?"  
  
Torakak smiled a bright smile toward the children and replied, "Okay. I see Douji is joining us today to listen to this tale. Good. I like it when new people come here. Want to hear the tale of the Earth's Dragon Balls?" Torakak turned his head toward Douji.  
  
"Yeah!" He exclaimed. Itoko put his hand on his head. He heard the tale many times and can recite it by heart. But, he didn't object. The Earth's Dragon Balls tale is one of the stories that were as sacred as the story about the Adjessa plants and the storms.   
  
"Okay. Okay. The Earth's Dragon Balls tale." Torakak said as he sat down at the table. Makigai sighed as he walked off to check on the gardens of the peaceful village. "Once upon a time, there was this strange planet far away from here where the sky and ocean were blue and the land was green. It is a very strange and violent place where most of the people have to use airplanes and other machines to fly to other places."  
  
"Can't they just use their life force?" Douji asked.  
  
"Some Earthlings can use their life force like that but most can't." Torakak explained, "Anyway, on this planet lived a Namekian named Kami. He was sent to Earth as a baby after the first catastrophe that nearly wiped out our people. Some time after he arrived, he created Dragon balls for Earth and Shenlong the Eternal Dragon with the help of Mr. Popo. After the Dragon Balls were created, they were scattered all across the world for anyone to find and collect to summon the dragon to make a wish."  
  
"Sounds hard."   
  
"It was at first. You see, Earth is as huge as Namek and it has a very diverse landscape unlike here. On the top and bottom of this world, were two very cold places called ice caps, and in between were places of lush green forests like here, and other regions are hot dry sandy places called 'deserts'."  
  
"Deserts? I thought it was some sort of meal on Earth." Douji asked.  
  
Torakak smiled a little at the youngest Namek child and said, "No, that's desserts. They are pronounced differently. English is a very confusing language. I had a hard time learning it's finer points. Anyway, where was I?"  
  
"You were talking about how hard it was to find the Earth's Dragon Balls," Itoko pointed out.  
  
"Ah! Thank you. Yes, also, there were a lot more people on Earth. When I last saw it..." He put his hand to his face and tapped his temple, "it had about five billion humans. There's probably many more now."  
  
"Wow! Five billion?!" Douji exclaimed. "How can there be so many Earthlings? Do they all spit out eggs?"  
  
"They reproduce differently. Humans have two different type of sexes, male and female. They... ah... get together to make babies."  
  
"Like fusing?"  
  
Seisa, another namekian child cringed as he remembered back when Torakak explained about how male and female humans have different body parts and how they were used together to make babies. **Why does Earthling reproduction have to be so disgusting?** He thought.  
  
"No! It's different. I'll explain later when you're older." Torakak said as his face turned a faint shade of red. "Anyway, at the beginning it was very hard to find the Dragon Balls since the planet was very big and all these people lived on it. Most of them didn't even know that Dragon Balls existed. Until one day, a human named Bulma found one and used it to create a Dragon Radar. A Dragon Radar is a device used to locate the seven Dragon Balls anywhere. So, it became much easier for her to find the Dragon Balls and get her wish."  
  
"What was her wish?" Douji asked.  
  
"I think... it was to get a boyfriend."  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Later, Douji," Itoko said as Torakak sent a telepathic message of thanks.  
  
"*Ahem* After Bulma started her search, she met with a young boy who will be a great hero. His name was Son Goku."  
  
"I know about him! Muuri told us about how he defeated Freeza and turned into a Super Saiyan," Douji exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. He was that boy Bulma ran into. Anyway, after many years, the two had gained many friends and even got married to two different people. Goku married a fellow warrior named Chi Chi and Bulma married the Saiyan prince named Vegeta. They both had kids who were as strong as their fathers. They also got into lots of adventures that I will talk about later. In those years, many wishes were made. Some were little like new underwear and some were that of immortality. Many times, it was to bring back people from the dead." Torakak smiled a little as he shook his head. "Like many of the older Namekians. As time go by, it became easier and easier to gather the Dragon Balls since many of Earth's warriors learnt how to fly and Goku learnt how to teleport. The Dragon Balls also became more powerful after Dende made new ones. Unfortunately, it became too easy."  
  
"What do you mean?" Douji asked, "Shouldn't it be easy to get what you want?"  
  
The other Namekians glanced at the small one and Torakak said, "Actually, that's what the Earthlings believe. They liked the idea of having something that they can rely on for almost anything they want. They used the Dragon Balls many times to help the Earth and themselves. Evil people had also used the Dragon Balls for their own greed. After all, the Dragon Balls were always scattered out all over the Earth for any person to find and use. But the Z warriors, that's what the Earth warriors often called themselves, often set things right again. Eventually, even their incredible luck ran out."  
  
"What happened?" Douji whispered.  
  
"The Dragon Balls were not meant to be used so often in such a small amount of time. Every wish that was made with the Earth's Dragon Balls, caused them to gather evil within them. Eventually, seven evil dragons hatched out of those seven balls and caused havoc on the planet. It was awful. Millions of people died. Goku and the others fought hard to defeat them. Finally, after a long and painful battle, Goku created a massive Spirit Bomb and destroyed the final dragon. They won the battle but the entire planet suffered."  
  
"But they won." Douji said, "Why do you look so sad?"  
  
"Because, that was when Shenlong appeared without being summoned. He explained to them about the dangers of using the Dragon Balls so... frequently. If the evil dragons can come before, they will come again later when there might not be powerful fighters like Goku and Vegeta to defeat them. So, the Earth's Dragon Balls are now sealed away for one hundred Earth years. Three hundred of ours. Shenlong refused to do any more wishes during that time."  
  
"What about all those people who died?"   
  
Torakak closed his eyes and said, "Goku convinced Shenlong to give those people back their lives. He sacrificed his own existence for that final wish. So, Goku absorbed the Dragon Balls and rode off on the dragon's back never to be seen again."  
  
Itoko sighed as looked at the younger Namekian. The first time he heard the story, he nearly burst into tears. Douji asked, "So, he died?"  
  
"In a way. Yes. But, his legacy lived on in his sons, friends, and tales like this. He lived a very full and long life. It was his choice to give up his life for the world. That's the way he was."  
  
"But it's still sad."   
  
"I know it is." Torakak said as he picked up Douji and put him on his lap. "But death is just another step in life. He understood that very well. But this isn't a story about how Goku died. There is a lesson in this. You see, the Namekian Dragon Balls are now the only Dragon Balls that can work for a long time. It's possible that the same evil that spawned the evil Earth dragons can spawn evil dragons here on Namek. I know that all of you are good but... out there in space, more aliens will try to get these balls and make wishes if they ever hear of their powers. It's my job and duty to make sure that it will be very hard for the wishes to be granted."  
  
"Is that why only you can make the dragon come out?"  
  
"Yes," Torakak said as he put Douji to the ground. "That is why. We don't have Saiyans like Goku or Vegeta to defeat the dragons. Only me and the other Namek warriors to protect the Dragon Balls."  
  
"Will we ever get to use them?"  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. The Dragon Balls aren't evil or good. They are just there for anyone to use. We must use them wisely and very carefully."  
  
"Is that why you only let those who defeat you in battle and the challenges use the Dragon Balls?"  
  
"Yes. So far, no one defeated me... yet. Someday, if that person ever defeat me, then he or she will get to use the Dragon Balls." Torakak said as he stood up. "I'm going to train for a while. You go off and play."  
  
"About time!"  
  
"Get out the cards!"   
"No! Let's play golf!"  
  
The Namekians ran off trying to figure out what to play, except Douji who was still sitting at the table. "Torakak?" He asked as he tilted his head up to the much taller Namekian.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do you know so much about Earth and about the dragon? Have you ever been there? Did you ever meet Son Goku?"  
  
Torakak smiled slightly and shrugged. "I can't say. I have my ways of knowing," Torakak said as he rubbed the little Namekian's head. "Go on now and join the others."  
  
"Okay!" Douji said as he ran off to where the other children were getting out the Namekian poker cards and the small poker table.  
  
After a few minutes, Torakak flew up to the mountain's top. "Okay. Let's get started." He said as he focused on a boulder and it floated up. He cupped his hands to channel the energies within himself. "KAAAAAMMMMEEEEEHHAAAAAMMMMEEEE HA!" He chanted as a bright blue blast flew out of his hands and shattered the rock to dust.  
  
End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
